


OCtober 2020 Prompts

by ValkyrieRaisingCain



Category: Chosen Series, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, OCtober 2020, Probably Violence, Swearing, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRaisingCain/pseuds/ValkyrieRaisingCain
Summary: I decided to add my prompt drabbles from OCtober on tumblr to my AO3 as well.  If you find these you probably came from there anyways.  Enjoy!





	1. Day 1: Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> POV for Day 1: Venus. Takes place in canon universe.

He’s pretending to sleep. Just like I am. I know his breathing, the shift in it as he falls into sleep. Slow, rhythmic. It isn’t now. 

His heart beats steady, despite both of us knowing once the sun comes up, I’ve got to leave. This was the last time. Neither of us can have distractions. Too many responsibilities. Don’t need to add each other to our lists. We’re afraid what leaving this door open, having the option would do. Afraid we’d choose the other over anyone and everyone else. Something we can’t do.

I hide my face in the crook of his neck. My arm draped across his ribs. Never thought I’d be this close to him. Never thought my—our lives would become so complicated. Have such high stakes behind every choice. 

The night we met. The Choosing. We were just Trainer and Trainee. So simple. Before either of us felt anything but contempt. Before we would do anything for each other without so much as a whisper of hesitation. 

Our paths crossed and diverged and crossed again so many times after that night. We were nothing, then something, then everything. Then nothing. Being nothing is our only hope. It hurts, having none of him. Especially when I want everything. The good and the bad. 

Just…I want to go back. Maybe stop myself from caring so much. Maybe make myself care sooner. Maybe I just want to be that hopeful, unconcerned teenager again. None of the pain and loss known to me quite yet.

I open an eye. Through the slit in the curtains, I can see the sky. It’s turning, from the color of a fresh bruise to the red of an open wound. 

My stomach sinks as I watch the colors bleed in and away. Lilac gone. Lavender too. Red faded into a burning orange. A soft, welcoming yellow. The sun licks the horizon. 

His hand stops tracing my spine, stilling between my shoulder blades. 

_Please. Please, ask me to stay. Tell me we can make this work._

Maddox takes a breath.

“V…”

I sit up.

Our time is up. 


	2. Day 2: Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of oc Ellie. Set in modern universe.

I almost choke on punch as Jev walks into the party. He’s got the stupidest quaffed wig, a cheap-ass looking leather vest, and a plain t-shirt. Some janky necklace and light-wash jeans. He’s some nightmare fashion mistake from the 90s.

“What the fuck are you?” I snap at him. “How far back into your wardrobe did you dig for those clothes? A year? Leone, what is this?”

Leo holds up his hands. “I’m not part of this. I told him it was a shitty idea in the first place.”

“Hey! You said I looked sexy,” Jev complains. “What kind of relationship is this if you lie about my sex appeal?”

“A normal one.”

He pouts and turns back to me. “Well what the hell are you? You didn’t even dress up,” he says, waving a hand at my outfit.

“I did. I’m a punk-hippie.” 

Lina walks away before he opens his hole again. 

“Uh, no. You’re wearing what you do on a normal day, El. Down to the lip piercing.”

I shake a finger at him. “Nuh-uh. Look—I’m wearing a peace sign pin.” I point to the button on the collar of my jacket. It’s smaller than my thumb. “Super groovy, right?”

Jev gaps like a goldfish. “That’s not a fucking costume. You didn’t even try. It’s _Halloween_ Ellie! The only holiday you like.”

I roll my eyes. “I don’t have to dress up to like it,” I say. I gesture at him with my cup. “You never said who you’re supposed to be. Seriously, who’re you? Dark Ages Jev? Worst Fashion Decisions Jev? ‘Cause you’re definitely looking like you did in high school right now—”

“I’m Uncle Jesse! _Full House_?”

I blink. “That’s a shit costume.” 

“At least I have a damn costume!”

“I told you I am wearing a costume—”

“You so aren’t baiting me into a debate about what counts as a costume—”

“Think I already have—”

“No—”

Our argument is cut off by someone basically kicking in the door. They’re wearing the most realistic clown makeup and costume I’ve seen yet. Like, legit circus-clown level bullshit. With a comically large blow-up mallet. The accuracy means one thing…

Venus swings the mallet off her shoulder and nearly takes out Strange behind her. He catches it before it makes contact. 

She doesn’t notice. She too busy slur-screaming: “Get ready to float, fuckers!”

“Why did he let her come drunk?” Leo mutters.

Jev chokes on a strangled cry as she zeroes in on him. She starts storming through the crowd, incoherently bitching at him for something. Something about money probably. Them and their damn bets…

“Have mercy.”


End file.
